The Doctor
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT PERMISSION. Description "The Doctor", knighted in 1879 by Queen Victoria as Sir Doctor of TARDIS was a renegade Time Lord from Gallifrey who traveled through time and space with various companions in his obsolete and "borrowed" Type 40 TARDIS. He was the universe's "greatest defender", having saved the cosmos thousands of times throughout his long life, becoming a great legend across the whole universe, famous and/or infamou. Though largely a believer in non-violent conflict resolution, he was, when absolutely necessary, a great warrior. Indeed, some civilizations in the universe (e.g. the denizens of the Gamma Forests) translated the word doctor as warrior, whilst others saw him as a compassionate benefactor, worthy of their admiration and compassion. Although he had saved untold numbers on his travels, he was thought to have caused the deaths of billions at the conclusion to the Last Great Time War. Though most of the Daleks were killed in the crossfire, Gallifrey, the Doctor's Home world and place of birth — disappearing, rather than being burned — was hidden thanks to the efforts of "all thirteen" of his incarnations, the first eleven of which retained no memory of the event. For his actions, the Time Lords granted him a new cycle of regenerations, allowing him to live on after using up all available regenerations in his first cycle. From the latter years of his first incarnation onward, he had a pronounced affinity for Earth and the human race. After departing Gallifrey, he voluntarily chose to spend time on the planet choosing it as the place of his exile during most of his third incarnation, and even owning property in Kent and New York City. He favored Great Britain as a frequently visited location, taking most of his companions from there. Even before the disappearance of Gallifrey, the Doctor spent much more time on Earth than on his home world. Backstory During his young years, The Doctor used his full name to refer to himself, but evidently chose the alias, "Doctor" to protect his identity for various safety reasons. When he was young, about 400 years old, he stole a Type 40 TARDIS Module. His home planet, Gallifrey, was destroyed by the Dalek Armada (each incarnation of the Doctor did save Gallifrey eventually, however the Time Vortex erased the memory of saving it). He was ranked as a Time Lord, having control over the relative of time. As the universe terminated the other Time Lords, the Doctor is the last Time Lord left in existence. Incarnations Through the power of regeneration, the Doctor's personality and outer form changed greatly over time, though all of his incarnations were essentially the same person. The Doctor was known to have regenerated on at least thirteen occasions. The First Doctor was an unreadable, guarded figure who was, at first, slow to trust newcomers who learnt of him, but once his trust had been earned, he would show another side of himself as a staunch anti-authoritarian with a mischievous streak. This Doctor was often irascible. He made his anger obvious. He was protective of the young women he took on as companions; they reminded him of his granddaughter, Susan. This Doctor was a brilliant, often short-tempered scientist and keen strategist. He used his signet ring to help get himself through ordeals due to his physical age impeding him. He stole a TARDIS and took his granddaughter with him, joyriding through all space and time, without a clue as to how to drive the thing. The Second Doctor, in contrast, was warm and wise. He was as surprised and frightened of alien menaces as those who faced them with him. He had a knack for manipulation and deception, and especially enjoyed to play a buffoon in order to trick his opponents into underestimating him. His predecessor would refer to him as a "clown" due to his bumbling nature. He loved tootling on his recorder and carried around a 500-year diary, trying to record his travels, but ended up discarding it. He wore a big fur coat that dwarfed him, tying it closed with twine. A "cosmic hobo," he was forever getting himself in and out of trouble. The Third Doctor was a more dashing figure than his predecessors. He was described by his first incarnation as a "dandy". He had a penchant for inventing gadgets and was skilled at martial arts, particularly Venusian aikido, and owned a vintage car named Bessie. His initially contentious relationship with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart softened into a close friendship during his exile on Earth, lasting through his future regenerations, despite not always agreeing with his actions. He also displayed great affection for his female companions, particularly Jo Grant. He was a gallant action hero who was very protective of his companions. The Fourth Doctor was more eccentric than his previous incarnations. Rarely without his long scarf, he carried jelly babies in his pockets, using them as bluffs, gifts and distractions—and occasionally snacks. He relied on his considerable charm, luck, and experience to get through bad situations. Although he retained his fondness for Earth, he ended his regular association with UNIT almost immediately upon his regeneration and only occasionally returned to the planet. However, he had not properly resigned from the position. He hated to work and preferred travelling but liked history. He enjoyed the company of a wide range of individuals, such as Sarah Jane Smith, aide to his previous self, Leela, a savage, K9, a robot dog, and even a fellow Time Lord in Romana. The Fifth Doctor was fond of cricket and wore a stick of celery on his lapel. After a difficult regeneration, this Doctor displayed energy, compassion and innocence not seen in his predecessors. His character was very human and vulnerable. Like them, he used improvisation as the best way out of a tricky situation. The Fifth Doctor was the first incarnation since the First Doctor to go "hands free" and forgo the usage of a sonic screwdriver after having it destroyed. He occasionally wore glasses, even though he didn't need them; he only wore them to make himself look clever. He was the first Doctor to sacrifice himself for another, when he and Peri Brown were dying from Spectrox toxaemia; with only one dose of the antidote available, he gave her the cure rather than taking it himself. The Sixth Doctor was a grandiose and eloquent incarnation. He sported a multi-coloured wardrobe that looked like it was designed by Christian Lacroix; it was often commented upon, occasionally leading to him being mistaken for a jester. This Doctor loved a good quote, often making one he deemed appropriate during an adventure. He also proved to have great acting skills on numerous occasions. His manic personality and acerbic wit could shade into moral passion, but his lack of concern for little things disgusted his companions. He was also capable of violent action, much more so than his past lives, and of killing without remorse when his life was threatened. Like the Fourth Doctor, he spent most of his travels with a single companion. The Seventh Doctor had a voice touched by a Scottish burr. A keen strategist and scientist and especially early in his life, lighthearted, this Doctor was a planner of the highest order. Embracing the complexities of time travel and his ability to manipulate and plan for the future, the Seventh fully embraced his role of Time Lord, even if it risked alienating his companions. However, he wished to help heal psychological scars from which his companions suffered. The Eighth Doctor showed a romantic and sensitive side not displayed by previous Doctors. Less morally flexible than his immediate predecessor, the Eighth Doctor suffered from bouts of amnesia, first after his regeneration and again after Gallifrey was destroyed following the War with the Enemy. He broke down after the death of his Great-Grandson Alex Campbell and companion Lucie Miller, who died defeating a Dalek Invasion of Earth. Unlike other Doctors, the Eighth spent his travels crossing between parallel universes and amidst time paradoxes, making his personal timeline hard to piece together. The "War Doctor" was an incarnation specifically chosen to be that of a warrior who would fight in the Last Great Time War. The regeneration into this incarnation was aided by the Sisterhood of Karn. His eleventh incarnation stated that his actions broke "the promise" of the "name of the Doctor." This assessment changed somewhat once the real end of the Time War was revealed and was described after that as being the Doctor most of all by his future selves. The Ninth Doctor considered himself the sole Time Lord survivor of the Time War (he spent his life thinking that he was responsible for destroying the Time Lords). He displayed much of the playfulness of his previous incarnations, but was emotionally and psychologically scarred by the war and his role in it, which sometimes resulted in a detachment that was interpreted by some as cruelty. When asked about his voice and accent, he responded, "Lots of planets have a North". He cared deeply for Rose; he began to heal thanks to her. He also made dry jokes when facing danger or to diffuse tension. The Ninth Doctor ultimately sacrificed himself to save Rose's life, not only proving his affection for her, but allowing him to make peace with his past. The Tenth Doctor had a manic personality with a fondness for human pop culture references. However, his more outgoing personality traits largely existed to hide leftover emotional trauma from the Time War. While he had a bright, playful side, darker traits occasionally emerged. He continued his previous incarnation's love for Rose Tyler, though he was unable or unwilling to express his exact feelings. He experienced other romances on occasion, including with historic figures Madame de Pompadour and Queen Elizabeth I. However, they all ended badly. He was also the first Doctor to explicitly fear and dodge regeneration, because he had grown attached to his attributes and felt like it was a form of death and loss of identity. When the time came for him to regenerate, he was completely heartbroken before accepting his destiny. The Eleventh Doctor exhibited a renewed youthful enthusiasm for adventure. He could quickly turn frantically angry and ruthless when events demanded. Like his Second and Seventh selves before him, he was a cunning schemer, executing temporally complex plans and misdirections to achieve victory against his enemies. He frequently referred to himself as being old, showing his age on more than a few occasions. Through his marriage to River Song, he found a sense of family again with her and his in-laws, and was distraught when circumstances separated him from them. Some events still provided painful reminders of his role in the Time War. The Twelfth Doctor displayed an acerbic wit coupled with sarcasm. Like his seventh incarnation, he was manipulative and practical to a fault. He lacked much of the empathy present in his immediate predecessors, and as a result found himself coming off as callous or uncaring on many occasions. In spite of this he shared the Eleventh Doctor's lack of tact and odd behaviour. He had a tendency to brush off death around him, in order to focus on the task at hand. However, because of this he expressed doubt as to whether he was a "good" man. He eventually accepted that he wasn't a good man, but decided he wasn't a bad one either, being just "an idiot with a box." He was also not completely uncaring as shown when Clara Oswald tried to force him to help her save Danny Pink and he stated afterwards that even though she betrayed him in the worst way, it didn't change his willingness to help her or how much he cared. Appearance The Doctor's latest (twelfth) reincarnation wears a black/midnight blue frock coat resting near his knees, velvet-lined insides, and a black under-vest with a white collared shirt underneath with black trousers. His later outfits reflect his drastic personality change going from "mad stern Scottish man" to "I play guitar on a tank in medieval times" sort of look. He still wore the midnight blue frock coat but with a black hoodie, tartan pants, various T-shirts and holey jumpers and sunglasses. Yep, sunglasses. He eventually settles inbetween his first attire and his later ones, wearing a velvet crombie coat and grey pants/matching vests. His eleventh incarnation, at first, wore a light brown tweed jacket with a long-sleeved shirt underneath with pants held up by red suspenders. And of course, the red bow-tie. His later outfit consisted of a dark purple, longer tweed jacket, shorter black pants reaching just above his ankles, and a matching purple under-vest fitted with Trans-dimensional-locked pockets and of course, the bow-tie. Again. His tenth incarnation consisted of either a brown or blue striped pin-stripe suit, A usually multi-colored tie, red trainers of all sorts, and to top it off, an over-sized light-brown trench coat. His ninth incarnation wore a completely black pocket-ed leather jacket, black pants, and a green v-neck T-shirt. His war incarnation wore a long, worn-in leather jacket with a small hanker-scarf wrapped around his neck with khaki pants and heavy-duty boots along with a weapons-holster. His eighth incarnation wore tanned khaki pants with a heavy dark navy-purple frock coat, along with a tufted neck-scarf and an under-vest. His seventh incarnation wore a tanned business jacket with a woolly sweater underneath with question marks printed onto it along with a tie. He also wore tanned checkered business pants and a nice hat (he was a hat person) and rarely wore a maroon-shaded scarf. He sometimes sported a black umbrella in which the handle was shaped like an upside-down question mark. His sixth incarnation's attire is so absurd it is impossible to be put into words, so here is a picture of him: ---------------> His fifth incarnation was into English-style cricket, so he naturally wore cricket attire: A red and white V-neck sweater with a shirt underneath, the collars of the shirt having question marks printed on them. He wore striped business pants with trainers and a... stick of celery on his jacket. Yeah. He also wore a sun-brimmed hat. His fourth incarnation wore a dark brown frock coat, grey checkered pants, an under-vest, a neat neck scarf and a dark brown fedora. The thing that really sets him off is his ridiculously long multi-colored scarf, one of the most common things associated with Tom Baker's Doctor. His third incarnation wore a fairly long maroon-colored frock jacket, a white shirt with the occasional bow-tie, black pants and a red-lined cape. Yes, a cape. His second incarnation wore light brown checkered pants, a black frock coat, a speckled bow-tie (he wore them before they were cool) and a white shirt. His first incarnation wore a long black magician's coat along with a ribbon-tie, grey checkered pants with a white under-vest. The TARDIS The Doctor's "time-ship" is the TARDIS, which stands for "Time and Relative Dimensions In Space". The TARDIS, purely created with Time-Lord technology, is another dimension in of itself. The Chameleon Circuit, which was inconveniently broken during flight, has permanently disguised it as a 1960s British telephone booth. The TARDIS' insides is infinitely large. The TARDIS is powered by the Eye of Harmony, a black hole kept in stasis which powers the whole ship with infinite energy. This allows it to execute any action. The TARDIS is also sentient, allowing it to think for it's own and recognize who the Doctor is, and who his companions and enemies are as well. Name The Doctor's true name remained unknown to all but a very few individuals, such as Samantha Jones and River Song. The Master also knew his name and so did the Time Lords. His real name was not used by the Time Lords, even in the formal setting of legal trials. According to the Master, he chose this name to reflect his constant desire to make people "better". The Eleventh Doctor told Clara Oswald that his real name was not so important, since he specifically chose in its place the title of "Doctor", "like a promise you make". This promise was, as the Tenth and War Doctor recited together, "Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in." The Twelfth Doctor claimed that when he originally adopted the title it was "just a name," which held no real significance until his first visit to Skaro. It was through his opposition to the Daleks that the Doctor was able to define himself and realize who he was. The title "Doctor" was not undeserved; he did hold one or more doctorates of some sort, formally studied medicine on at least 19th century Earth, and frequently displayed detailed medical knowledge. At least some versions of his sonic screwdriver performed medical scans and healed minor wounds. He showed knowledge on how to help someone thrown by an explosion recover quickly. Although his first, fourth, and fifth incarnations had claimed not to be a doctor of medicine, and his third and tenth incarnations claimed to be a doctor of practically "everything", by his eleventh life the Doctor claimed to hold doctorates in at least medicine and cheese-making. Abilities The Doctor, being the lone Lord of Time, has many special abilities, some natural and others he learned over his years of existence. BASE ABILITIES: ;Regeneration Due to his species being fragile, a defense mechanism was developed in the Time Lord body, allowing the Doctor, when near death, to regenerate into a new body, recovering his wounds. ;Chronokinesis The Doctor learned this trick when settling with the TARDIS, Chronokinesis allows the Doctor to stop time Completely for everything else, allowing the Doctor to move freely about without being interrupted. There have been no cases yet of Chronokinesis of being bypassed. WITH THE TIME VORTEX ABSORBED: ;Time Manipulation The Doctor has the power over all of Time, as he's the last Time Lord in existence, the powers over it was transcended to him/Or when he absorbs the Time Vortex. These abilities include Chronokinesis, Time Distortion, Time Warping, Time Manipulation, Time Turning, Reversing Time, etc. Pretty much doing anything to time. ;Time Vortex If the Doctor looks into/basks in the Time Vortex via TARDIS, and absorbs the energy, then he gathers powers of immeasurable strength, speed and manipulation. WITH THE ARCHANGEL NETWORK ;Complete Humanity Feed If the Doctor tunes into the Archangel network, which is a series of satellites orbiting the Earth, and also tunes in with the minds of all the humans on the planet, then he can gather a ridiculously high amount of energy. These abilities include Space Manipulation, Flying, Indestructibility, Invincibility, Immortality etc. WITH THE GLORY: Incomprehendability If the Doctor obtains and summons the Glory, he becomes an infinite-dimensional/universal temporal/non-temporal construct that holds and controls, observes and manipulates thes infinite amount of Universes, Multiverses and Omniverses together, hence creating the Omniversal Spectrum. This grants the Doctor Indescribabiliy, Near-Omnipotence, Omniarch, Omnificence, Omnipresence, Omnicience and Nigh-Omnicompetence. Of course, these powers are too much for a regular roleplay, just giving you a canonical experience. There is no need for alarm. Sonic Screwdriver The Doctor wields a Sonic Screwdriver, a multi-tool gadget which allows him to mechanically open any door, and do much more. These abilities include: ;Interacting with matter Energy, Liquids, Gasses and Plasmas (this excludes Deadlocks and anything of wooden material). The Sonic Screwdriver comes with a psychic interface, which allows the Doctor to just think of what he wants to do, activate the Sonic Screwdriver, and it will perform the desired task. The Doctor has recently discarded the Sonic Screwdriver, and replaced it with a more "convenient" piece of Sonic equipment, the "Sonic Sunglasses". The Doctor states that he's "over" the Sonic Screwdriver as it wrecked the lining of his suit, and was more for "wearable" Sonic devices. The current functions of a sonic screwdriver (and are not limited to) are: * Lock picking (with the exception of a wooden lock; most used function of the series, and with the 11th doctor, the sonic screwdriver gaining the ability to open deadlocks.) * Burn and cut all kinds of substances * Amplify sound-waves and the power of an X-ray machine beyond its normal capacity * Disarm weapons (in later models) and electronics * Flashlight * Intercept and conduct teleportation * Dye eyeglass lenses to transform them into sunglasses * Microphone (provided it is connected to an audio amplifier) * Detect and review signals * Conducting medical scans * Remotely controlling the TARDIS and other devices * Tracking alien life * Using red setting or dampers * Control the properties of atoms and molecules on a small scale * Operate computers, whether their origin is alien or human * Provide Geo-location * Get cash from an Automated teller machine * Light candles * Modification of a mobile phone * Disclosure and deactivating camouflage * Destruction of Weeping Angels * Disarm Robotics * Scan and classify matter * Create an "acoustic corridor" for speaking with someone far away * Tighten and loosen screws Aside from being a tool, the sonic screwdriver can be used and considered as a defensive weapon, which is effective for a few types of assault weapons, but not designed to kill or injure living things as the only way it can really injure a creature is by emitting painful bursts of sound. Quotes Gallery External Pages http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Night-Job_Of_The_Doctor http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Never_Cross_The_Doctor http://fnaf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tenth_Doctor%27s_Rap Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Non-FNaF Characters